That s not my cup of tea
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: UsUk que narra las cómicas desgracias de Arthur Kirkland en la playa de Sacramento, a causa de la aparición de un joven rubio de ojos azules y su molesta efusividad


_**La expresión "That's not my cup of tea" significa para un británico la forma más adecuada de expresar que algo es desagradable o está en desacuerdo con las expectativas generadas por la persona en cuestión. Para que un británico exprese su descontento con esta expresión es necesario que se den las siguientes situaciones: que pierda el control de sus emociones o sus actos; que un intruso entre en la vida del sujeto sin avisar y que todo se tuerza sin remedio movido por el funesto y bribón destino.**_

_**¿Qué podría pasar en el caso de que se dieran las tres causas a la vez? Es una buena ocasión para comprobarlo leyendo este pequeño one-shot que he redactado para todos vosotros.**_

_**That's not my cup of tea**_

Sentía el húmedo viento de la costa revolver sus hirsutos cabellos del color de los campos de trigo. Hacia buen tiempo en la cala de Sacramento, (California) y le sentaba bastante bien a pesar del intenso sol que quemaba con furia sus células epiteliales, dándole un aspecto singular de crustáceo. A su lado, tumbado sobre una toalla de baño, tostando su espalda al sol, se encontraba el chico con el que había ido a bañarse en contra de su voluntad. Un tipo insoportable que había conocido en el puesto de granizados del paseo marítimo. El británico se disponía a recoger el refrigerio que se había comprado, cuando aquel muchacho montado en su skateboard que no miró por donde iba, dio con su cuerpo y tiro al inglés y a su refresco al suelo, cayendo el americano sobre su cuerpo enrojecido.

-¡Lo siento, perdona! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio de ojos azules. El inglés, con un gesto de desprecio apartó al joven de un manotazo increpándole:

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Me lo has tirado todo encima!- efectivamente; el granizado se había derramado manchando su camiseta roja de tirantes y sus floridas bermudas. El yankee que apresuró a arreglar tamaño estropicio.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Escucha hay un QuickSilver por aquí cerca. Si me acompañas te puedo comprar ropa nueva.

-¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te pierdes? No me gustaría que me volvieses a tirar al suelo ni a manchar con un granizado que cuesta más que toda la ropa que llevas.- replicó el británico, descortés.

Sin embargo, el americano estaba empeñado en desplegar todos sus recursos de persuasión para convencer al inglés de que lo acompañara.

-Puedo comprarte un granizado nuevo, ¿de qué sabor era?- se apresuró a descubrirlo tirando de la camiseta del inglés. Este se pensó que el americano quería quitarle la ropa y dejar al descubierto su pecho. Alarmado, le dio otro manotazo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-exclamó escandalizado.

-Fresa- concluyó el rubio de ojos azules, sin percatarse de la mala impresión que estaba causando a su nuevo conocido. Se levantó y plantándose en la casetilla pidió otro refresco, con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Arthur Kirkland, que así se llamaba el inglés, aprovechó aquel hecho para levantarse y huir de la escena, ruborizado por el patético espectáculo que había protagonizado minutos atrás con aquel extraño personaje.

De poco le sirvió puesto que el intruso le alcanzo con su monopatín y le frenó tirando de su quemado brazo.

-Toma, le dije al vendedor que te pusiera más cantidad porque me pareció poco. Por cierto, me llamo Alfred-bajó de su tabla y le entregó el refresco. Pero Arthur lo rechazó rotundamente.

-No quiero tu estúpida compensación. Y ahora lárgate.-no se dio cuenta que caminaba hacia atrás en dirección a la arena de la playa. El pavimento del paseo marítimo estaba ligeramente elevado por encima del nivel de la orilla, por eso cuando llego al borde del camino, se tambaleó y cayó rodando cuesta abajo, llenándose de granos minúsculos de arena que se colaron por todos los recodos de su irritado cuerpo.

La primera reacción de Alfred fue la de reír hasta reventar, pero no pasó a una fase altruista en la que ayudaba a su nuevo amigo a salir de aquella embarazosa situación puesto que el inglés, ciego de ira, no toleró ver como un extraño se reía de él en sus narices.

-LARGO-le espetó sin piedad y el larguirucho lo entendió, desapareciendo en su skateboard.

A partir de entonces, las cosas parecieron ir de mal en peor.

Cuando logró recomponerse y reanudar la marcha hacia alguna aleatoria tienda de ropa, se vio perseguido y atracado por un grupo de maleantes de complexión joven, que pusieron pies en polvorosa sin dar tregua a Arthur para reaccionar. Manchado de granizado y sin la posibilidad de poder identificarse, además de no poder pagar con tarjeta, se dirigió a un restaurante de alta cocina inglesa, que el consideró óptimo para olvidar las desgracias de la jornada, degustando las excelsas viandas de su añorada tierra y pagando con el dinero en efectivo que no habían conseguido robarle. Pero para desgracia y auténtica sorpresa de nuestro protagonista, el camarero que guardaba la entrada de indeseables almas, cual cancerbero, consideró que Arthur era igual de indeseable que el arquetipo estipulado por la empresa, ya que no iba vestido con el chaqué propio de gala para entrar como correspondía, iba hecho un cuadro de indigencia, y no tenía tarjeta de crédito con la que pagar tan excelsos majares.

-¡Esto es intolerable! Soy un perfecto caballero inglés, por amor de Dios.- exclamó el joven de rubios cabellos.

-Lo que usted diga, "milord"-agregó el rechoncho camarero con aire de sorna- pero sin indumentaria apropiada ni posibilidad de pagarnos con tarjeta, le sugiero que busque un McDonald's.

-Pienso demandarles. Este trato es indigno; me pregunto cómo tratarán a los perros, porque yo me siento como uno ahora mismo.- clamó desde la lejanía.

Alicaído, cansado y perdido se sentó cerca del mar, en aquellos momentos, con la marea baja. Cerciorándose de que nadie lo veía, guardando con celo su posición y su dignidad, se dispuso a derramar lágrimas de desesperación y de pena incontenible.

Pero algo le sacó de su bucle infinito de autocompasión y le devolvió a una triste realidad que pintaba peor; aquel joven americano de ojos azules se aproximaba a él, silbando una molesta melodía de tiempos pasados. En una de las manos portaba un objeto muy preciado para el inglés y era nada más y nada menos que su cartera con todos sus documentos de identidad. En la otra llevaba una bolsita de papel reciclado con algo dentro que olía realmente delicioso ¿Roastbeef tal vez?

Ya estaba a punto de mandarle a paseo de nuevo cuando el yanqui se plantificó en frente de él y tendió las cosas que llevaba. El inglés, no supo cómo reaccionar y comenzó una retahíla de tartamudeos ininteligibles que hicieron sonreír a su compañero.

-Te seguí desde la distancia. Reduje a los matones y le pedí encarecidamente al camarero de aquel restaurante para repipis que me pasara parte de las sobras de carne que tuviesen. Al tipo le pille un día comiendo comida del restaurante sin autorización, de manera que sólo me bastó chantajearle.- se sentó frente a Arthur, incomodándole un poco con su presencia.- quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes. Así que he hecho todo esto esperando que puedas perdonarme.

Se le veía bastante arrepentido, así que el inglés tuvo que ceder ante su persuasiva mirada de cachorro.

-That's not my cup of tea, pero tendré que aceptar tus disculpas...

-¡Estupendo! No te muevas de aquí, vuelvo en seguida. - anuncio Alfred levantándose de sopetón y poniendo rumbo a quien sabía dónde.

El joven volvió con una sombrilla de playa, toallas, crema para el británico, además de ropa nueva y nuevos granizados. Lo dejó a cargo del inglés que observaba refunfuñando como el impetuoso tipo se metía en el agua del mar para nadar y perseguir peces, emulando el comportamiento de un cánido. Aquello hizo reír a Arthur, que no podía creer como alguien supuestamente adulto, podía tener la energía y las mismas aspiraciones que un salvaje niño de cinco años.

Cuando finalizó el baño, Alfred volvió con su nuevo amigo y se tumbó cuán largo era sobre la toalla, extenuado. Las gotas saladas perlaban su esbelto cuerpo. No había duda, pensó el inglés, de que aquel muchacho era un perfecto adonis y que la perfección de su figura suplía las carencias de coeficiente intelectual que pudiese tener.

Sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, se tumbó en su propia toalla y cerró los ojos.

De pronto sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo que considero fuera de lo normal y abrió los ojos alarmado; el americano había aprovechado sus bajas defensas y su estado desprevenido de indefensa relajación para abalanzarse sobre él apoyando su pesado cuerpo musculoso.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

-Quería darte las gracias.- interrumpió Alfred con un tono de voz suave que suavizó el temperamento del británico, desconcertándole profundamente.- Gracias por haber hecho este verano el mejor de mi vida.

-Pero si yo no...-Arthur no pudo terminar su frase.

Alfred inclinó su rostro sobre el suyo y depósito un suave beso que fue tornándose pasional a medida que sus labios se buscaban mutuamente, y sus lenguas, jugueteaban internamente, inmersas en un infantil a la par que hermoso juego de amor.

El americano sonrió al sentir en sus papilas gustativas el sabor del Roastbeef y sobre todo del granizado de fresa que había iniciado toda aquella precipitada pero maravillosa historia.

Finis.


End file.
